Twisted
by hauntedmess
Summary: This is smut. With G!P and Incest. It's a threeway(?) relationship. If you could call it that. Rated M. VERY M. Just go away if you don't want to read it.


**This came out of nowhere. It's fucked up actually. It is sex between Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray and Shelby Corcoran. Not much action with Shelby and Rachel. But it's there.**

 **WARNINGS!** **WARNINGS!** **WARNINGS!**

 **INCEST & G** **!P**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. And this is why.**

* * *

"Fuck Shelby! Such a good slut!" Quinn delivered a slap to the woman's jiggling ass.

"Yesss. Fuck. Fuck! You're so deeeeep." Shelby clawed at the sofa below her as Quinn took her from behind.

"Fucking use that pussy for me huh?" Shelby started to clench her insides. "Ohhhyeeaaahhh. Shit!" Quinn sent another series of slap to the older woman's sexy ass.

"Oh! Quinn. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cuuuuumm!" Shelby's back bowed, her hands clenching the fabric of their sofa. Her body tingling until everything exploded within her. A long drawn out moan showcasing her release.

Quinn draped her body on top of the woman's. Her right hand gliding along the sides, squeezing her breast and then stopping at her center. "Can you give me one more?" She started playing with her clit, slowly.

"Ohh... I-" A pinch to her clit. "Yes! Cum! More!"

Quinn smirked and thrust faster. Her fingers playing along Shelby's pussy lip and circling her clit. Faster and faster.

"OH! Quiiiinn!" Her pussy choked the blonde's 9 inch dick again.

But Quinn kept going. Her dick hitting Shelby's g-spot over and over. The woman's second orgasm quickly turned into a third.

Quinn came with her, flooding her pussy full of cum. She kept thrusting her hips until the last spurt of her semen.

"That was good," Quinn panted as she pulled out. Her white gooey cum trickling out of the woman's red and swollen pussy. She took a swipe with her tongue tasting their combined cum, Shelby squirming at the action. "We taste awesome together."

"Mind if I have a taste?"

"Rachel, sorry, did we wake you?"

"With all the screaming Mom made it was hard not to wake up," the small brunette giggled.

"C'mere," Quinn motioned for her to sit on her lap which she quickly did. "How are you doing?"

"We're good," she caressed her 5 month pregnant belly. Rachel looked so small with how big her belly was. It was like she was nearing seven months than five.

"I'm sorry to have woken you up honey." Shelby had now regained senses into her arms and legs and was now sitting upright next to the duo.

"It's okay, I was getting kinda hungry." Shelby smiled and opened her arms. Rachel moved to lay on her mother's lap, Quinn moving to make room for her, and took a nipple into her mouth.

With her soft suckling the milk quickly poured into her mouth, moaning at the taste.

"That's my baby girl. Drink up." Shelby cooed and caressed her daughter's head. Soon she emptied her mother's left breast and moved to the right. "You are hungry." Shelby chuckled as Rachel tried to smile around the nipple. Letting some drip down her chin.

Quinn collected the milk with her finger. "Mmmm...no wonder she never stopped drinking from you. You taste amazing Shelby."

Rachel let out a small growl that the two other occupants of the room only laughed at.

"Don't worry my milk is only for you baby." Shelby cooed.

"Yeah babe, I'm just complementing your mom." Quinn played with the girl's hair her gently almost lulling the girl back to sleep.

Shelby switched to her other breast once she was finished with the other. Quinn stared unabashedly at her girlfriend's body. She looked so delectable with her big belly and her own swelling breasts.

Quinn moved down to kiss her protruding bellybutton, then lower and lower and lower...until she was breathing right at her girl's pink pussy.

She took a tentative lick and Rachel's hips jumped. She took a broader and slower lick, this time Rachel's hips almost followed her as she drew back.

She kept up the slow deliberate licks and she could hear the girl's deep breathing as she kept sucking from her mother's breasts.

Quinn felt a hand on her neck, playing with the short blonde hair. She looked up and made eye contact with Shelby.

She finally pushed her tongue inside Rachel's wet pussy.

"Mmm!" Quinn held her down by hooking her arms around her thighs. She moved her tongue, in and out. In and out.

She moved her tongue around trying to reach farther in and lick up everything inside.

Rachel was now panting and moaning in her mother's arms. Shelby carefully maneuvered her daughter on the sofa, putting a pillow under her for support.

Quinn stopped for them to get comfortable. The sofa was quite big that the two Corcoran women had perfectly enough space to lay down.

"I'm gonna put it in Rach," Quinn grabbed her cock by the base, letting her large cockhead rest on her clitoris.

"Yes, yes, please Quinn...I need you, mmMmmm..." She was made shut by her mother kissing her lips.

"Fuck! That's so hot." Quinn held her cock by the base, circling Rachel's clit with the head then moved it up and down her girl's slick sex. Rachel was almost vibrating from the teasing.

"Quinn please!" Rachel gasps, turning away from her mother to speak.

Quinn finally pushed in, groaning at the tightness. "I can't believe how snug you are Rach! Ohhh..."

She thrusted in gently and slowly, letting her girlfriend get used to the stretch.

Shelby played with her daughter's breasts, gently cupping the right, teasing around the hard bud then doing the same to the other.

Soon Quinn was picking up speed, her balls slapping against Rachel's ass.

"Oh baby, yes! Shit! You're choking my dick!" Rachel could only moan loudly in response. Quinn held Rachel's legs higher by the knees, giving her more space to thrust in all of her dick, harder.

Shelby was teasing Rachel's nipples and sucking on her neck. Her left hand pumping in her drenched core with three fingers, going at the same pace as Quinn.

"Yes! Q, keep going!"

"Ugh I don't plan on stopping," she panted. Quinn's abs were tense, her grip on Rachel's knees tightening.

Rachel's head threw back when Quinn hit her g-spot.

"I'm g-going to-"

Rachel screamed/moaned when her mother pulled on her nipple and Quinn pressed on her clit. Her body arching as much as it could with the weight of her belly.

"QUINN!" Her cum splashed against Quinn's cock the scorching hot girl cum soaking her.

Quinn held back from coming as she helped Shelby reach orgasm by playing with her clit. Soon the older Corcoran's body stiffened next to her daughter as both their moans echoed in the room.

Rachel's pussy was still fluttering from the aftershocks and Quinn slowly started to move in and out of that soft channel.

"Quinn," Rachel moaned sofly. "Babe, I'm so sensitive."

"Just a bit more, baby." Rachel moaned as Quinn's pace quickened. The blonde slowly leaned down, moving her arms under Rachel's shoulders and gripped on tightly.

Rachel's hands were scratching down her back as she felt her that tight pull in her belly once again.

"Oh God! I'm gonna squirt, QUINN!" The blonde removed Rachel's arms from around her and pulled out in time as Rachel's squirted like a geyser, she moved her face down and captured what she could.

She quickly moved up and thrust inside again, Rachel's body was shaking from the orgasm and Quinn was quickly sending her to another.

"Fuck baby! You feel so good!"

Rachel wrapped her arms and legs around the blonde and held on as Quinn thrusted like a wild beast inside her.

"Quinn! Oh my god! Fuck, Quinn!" Was all that came out of Rachel's mouth. Quinn's grip around her shoulders tightened as she felt her girlfriend cum around her again. The girl's mouth was open in a silent scream.

Quinn grunted as she thrust in, hard, three more times. The first spurt of semen surprising the brunette and her channel tightened. Quinn was groaning as she emptied herself in the Rachel's warm and soaked pussy.

She would have loved to go for another round but she didn't want to strain her girlfriend. She pulled out, Rachel moaning at the action. Quinn moaned when she saw her cum dribble out of Rachel's pussy.

She got hard again.

"I love you, baby." Quinn whispered against Rachel's lips and she felt a kick from Rachel's abdomen. Quinn laughed, "You too baby girl."

She lay by the small brunette's side, occupying the space Shelby had occupied minutes ago. The woman was now dressed, fixing her blouse.

"What do you want for dinner girls?" She asked, casually.

"Could you make your meaty-vegan spaghetti?" Rachel asked. They dubbed it with that name when Rachel ad vegan friendly pasta, then abruptly stole Quinn's meatballs.

"Sure, honey." She kissed the top of her daughter and Quinn's head.

The two girls lay on the couch, Rachel just had a relaxed look on her face while Quinn drew randomly on Rachel's pregnant belly.

"I love you, baby. Both of you."

'Love you, too." Rachel said so soflty as her eyes fluttered close.

* * *

 **Okay, go ahead, lay it on me-**

 **Oh, I am getting around on working with 'Lavede' I had some busy weeks with exams, so, sorry.**

 **Okay, now, lay it on me.**


End file.
